


Black and Blue

by drhorrible (angelaofthelord)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/drhorrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto have been dating for a little while now, but Akaashi is worried about the lack of sex in their relationship, and it isn't for lack of trying. He comes up with a plan to nudge Bokuto in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo I finally wrote bokuaka smut. it took me so long, I don't really have much confidence in my smut abilities. I hope you enjoy! One day maybe I'll write something that isn't a silly one shot, maybe. Oh, and sorry about any mistakes. I'm sleepy.
> 
> EDIT 09/07/16: @Arisa_Ridder has very very kindly translated this fic into Russian!! you can find it here

“Bye bye Akaashi.” Bokuto said as he leant forward and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. He grinned his signature blinding grin, and with a wave he was gone. All at once Akaashi felt colder, as if Bokuto’s blinding presence was actually the sun he resembled. He was swept up with the whirlwind of his boyfriend’s behaviour and all too soon he had disappeared, leaving Akaashi in a daze, having to get used to the pace of normal people once again. 

They had only been dating a few months, not long after Akaashi had started his second year Bokuto had approached him and blurted out in his confession with a face so red Akaashi had worried about his blood pressure. Of course he’d accepted, he’d been dreaming about Bokuto’s thighs for half year. It wasn’t until they had played that match in nationals he knew his feelings ran deeper. And here they were. They walked home hand in hand, with Bokuto looking at him out of the corner of his eyes when he thought Akaashi wasn’t looking. They would share a few chaste kisses every day, and on a few memorable occasions the kisses had been a bit more passionate and heated. 

Bokuto had run his hands through Akaashi’s hair and pulled him in tight, their tongues brushing against each other lightly, and then … it ended. Bokuto had pushed him away and changed the subject. It was awkward and strange but it was the way it always ended when things got a little bit more heated. He didn’t understand why. He knew Bokuto hadn’t been with anyone else before him, but neither had he. And he’d obviously really enjoyed kissing him, so he knew that Bokuto was attracted him. It was frustrating. Akaashi didn’t want to force Bokuto into anything that he wasn’t comfortable with but he couldn’t even discuss it with him. His boyfriend would blush and stutter and push him away if he even hinted about discussing anything sexual. He didn’t understand where he was going wrong. 

He walked the rest of the way home deep in thought. Thinking about Bokuto’s golden eyes widening, his golden skin taking on a deep flush. Thinking about the way his large hands would tighten around his own milky thighs. 

When Akaashi walked into his house he quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom after taking his shoes off and greeting his parents. With one shaky breath he pushed down his trousers and squeezed his rapidly hardening cock. Slowly he teased himself through the fabric, working himself up to full hardness, all the while his mind was thinking about what Bokuto’s face would look like if he went down on him. Would he try and hold in the sounds, or would he moan loudly with no shame? He’d probably be loud, as he was with all things. He’s probably call out his name in between laboured breaths.

“Akaashi, please. Ah – Aka – Keiji.” 

Akaashi gripped himself tighter, and then pulled his swollen cock out fully, hissing as it was exposed to the chilly air. He teased the tip and brought two of his fingers up to his mouth and shoved them unceremoniously in. Groaning, his eyes squeezed closed and he could almost feel the heavy weight of Bokuto's cock on his tongue. Bokuto wouldn’t be able to keep himself still, and he would pull on Akaashi’s hair and tug him closer, his hips would tremble and endless streams of curses and pleas would fall out of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Suck me hard Keiji … oh god please… I’m almost there … please!”

“Bokuto-san… ah … please please.”

He moaned around his fingers, unable to stop the words from formed. Desperately he tugged himself faster, chasing his completion. He was so close, and the Bokuto in his fantasy was too. All at once he came over his fist in thick, white streams, choking out his boyfriend’s name. 

Akaashi looked down at the mess he’d made and sighed, he would clean himself up as soon as he came down from his high. For now he would bask in the aftershocks of his orgasm and the remnants of his fantasy. How would Bokuto react if he knew how filthy he was? Jerking himself off against the bedroom door before he could even get to the bed. It was natural though wasn’t it? There wasn’t anything wrong with him wanting to have sex with his boyfriend (no matter how dirty the sex he wanted was). 

 

With one long sigh Akaashi threw himself onto his bed. After a long hot shower, and one small extra wank, he was exhausted, but he still couldn’t get Bokuto off his mind. There was only one thing left to do. He pulled out his phone, desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Kuroo-san?” 

“Ohoho Akaashi, why would you be calling me at this late hour? Trouble in a paradise?” Kuroo’s smooth voice came through the phone and Akaashi frowned. He hated how he would always forget how perceptive Kuroo was.

“No. I just … wanted some advice. About Bokuto-san.” 

The words were hard to get out, but he needed help and Kuroo was the best person to talk to.

“Sure, I’ll do anything to help my two favourite birdies.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“I was wondering if … Bokuto-san had said anything to you about our … physical relationship?” 

It was awkward and he was praying that Kuroo knew what he meant. He definitely didn’t want reiterate himself.

“No not really, Bo is really shy about that stuff. Why? … Is it not very good?”

“It’s non-existent.”

“You’re kidding. The boy practically wrote me a book of poetry based on your legs alone. How far have you gone?”

Akaashi could feel his face heating up. “We’ve made out a few times.”

“Oh you poor soul. I can see why you’ve come to me. But I really don’t know why he hasn’t made a move. I mean we don’t really talk about sex, but he’s definitely head over heels for you and has made it very clear how attracted to you he is.”

“Then why hasn’t he? It’s not like I haven’t tried to talk about it with him, but he always changes the subject. If he isn’t ready for sex he could just tell me and it’d be fine. But when we kiss I can feel him getting worked up, it’s like he’s doesn’t want to let himself.”

“Actually that might be what it is. He worries sometimes, about his energy you know? Like you know he slaps you on the back sometimes after matches and it winds you? He gets worked up and doesn’t pay attention to what he’s doing. Maybe he’s worried about that?”

“Maybe you’re right.” He sighed, how had he missed this? He remembered the time that Bokuto went into one of his dejected modes after Akaashi’s arm had come up bruised after Bokuto had got overexcited.

“But what should I do? If I can’t even get him to talk to me about all that stuff how can I make him aware that its okay to lose control?”

Kuroo was silent for a few agonising seconds, then chuckled. Akaashi almost didn’t want to hear what had made him laugh like that.

“I’ve got a few ideas…”

 

No one except from his boyfriend was currently in the Akaashi residence; his parents had gone away from the weekend leaving him to look after himself. So Bokuto was on his way to spend some time with Akaashi that didn’t involve volleyball or homework and he could hardly control his excitement. He was practically skipping. Akaashi had been oddly busy lately, but Bokuto tried not to let it bother him, it wasn’t like he was avoiding him and he was positive that he hadn’t done anything to make Akaashi mad at him. They were spending the weekend together though so he had to be on good terms. If he wanted to break up with him he wouldn’t have suggested that Bokuto stayed over. Right?

Before he knew it he was at Akaashi’s house. He knocked loudly on the door a few times and waited. As much as he wanted to run in and see his boyfriend as soon as possible he knew that it wasn’t polite. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

From: Akaashi!!!

The door is unlocked, let yourself in and come up to my room.

X

Bokuto frowned, this was not Akaashi’s usual behaviour, he like to greet Bokuto at the door to make sure he put his shoes away properly. Shaking his head he just made his way inside, resolving himself to ask his boyfriend what was up. The excitement of seeing Akaashi soon overtook him though and he was bounding up the stairs and into his room. Where he stopped in the doorway and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Lying on the bed was his boyfriend, naked. No, not naked. There was a shimmering black fabric stretched over his legs, with a lace trimmed edge that ended mid thigh. The lace was a deep blue which matched the blue fabric encasing his crotch. Akaashi’s milky white skin contrasted beautifully with the dark fabrics; the length of skin in between where the thigh highs ended and the panties started was so tempting. He wanted to run his teeth and tongue all over the exposed flesh. He needed to bite and suck at his dusky pink nipples. Bokuto was so lost in his fantasies he didn’t notice his boyfriend looking at him with a wary look in his eyes.

“D-Do you like it Bokuto-san?”

 

Bokuto looked dumbstruck. His golden eyes were wide and the pupils dilated, his mouth was hanging open just slightly, allowing his tongue to peak out and wet his lips. He was certainly surprised, but Akaashi wasn’t sure whether or not it was a good thing just yet. 

This … outfit, if it could even be called that, was a risk, a big one. It was the only thing he could think of to provoke Bokuto into taking him, after all Kuroo had made it clear what Bokuto thought about his legs. 

“D-Do you like it Bokuto-san?”

“Holy shit Akaashi” was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

“I take that as a yes?” he laughed.

“Yeah… definite yeah…”

Akaashi could see him clenching his fists so hard he was practically shaking. His whole body was taut, as though he was holding himself back, like he was moments away from snapping and pouncing. He needed to push him further, let him know exactly what he wanted and that it was okay for him to let go. Slowly he uncrossed his legs and let them spread, sitting up at he did.

“It’s for you. I want to have sex with you, I want you to let go of whatever is holding you back and be as rough with me as you want. I need you to fuck me.”

He was proud that his voice remained steady and nonchalant as on the inside he was trembling. Bokuto looked him in the eyes and walked closer to him, steady and controlled, and gently he leant down and brushed his lips against Akaashi’s own. 

“But what if I hurt you?”

“I’m not as fragile as you think. I may not be as muscled as you or have that raw power, but can hold my own. Anyway, I trust you. If I didn’t I wouldn’t do this for you.”

Bokuto nodded and all at once everything changed. Akaashi felt himself being pushed back down onto the bed and he was covered by a heavy weight. Bokuto began attacking his neck with kisses and nips whilst his hands started to roam his body. 

Akaashi felt like his body was on fire and he needed more. His roamed Bokuto's torso until he found the hem of his shirt and began to tug at it. He needed to feel his skin against his own. 

They separated for a second to allow Bokuto to strip out of his confining clothes. Once he was only in his tight boxer briefs he descended once again on Akaashi, biting at his neck, harder than before. Akaashi groaned, and he ran his hands slowly down Bokuto’s muscled back, revelling in the feel of every dip and every hard plane. He let his hands explore until he reached his ass, where his squeezed the firm muscles beneath his palms. Bokuto moaned in turn; spurred on by this Akaashi gripped tighter and pulled him closer, urged his hips to move, to grind.

“Oh fuck Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered in his ear, “you feel so good.”

In answer Akaashi caught Bokuto’s bottom lip between nibbled, he smirked when his boyfriend whimpered. Whilst he was off guard Akaashi wrapped his legs round Bokuto’s waist, and managed to flip them over so he was on top. He pushed Bokuto down on to the bed and sat up as he straddled him. 

“Do you really like the underwear? Do I look good in them?” he asked coyly, cocking his head and subtly spreading his legs further, well aware of the hard on he was sporting. Being confined by the lace was getting uncomfortable, but hopefully he wouldn’t be wearing them for very much longer.  
“You look gorgeous,” Bokuto replied, looking slightly dazed, “can I touch you?”

“Please.”

Bokuto ran his hands up his thighs, playing with the lace at the edge of the stockings. Impatient, Akaashi began rolling his hips slowly, trying to get some kind of relief for his aching cock. Bokuto’s hands stilled when he did this, and he groaned.

“Keep doing that, please, you feel so good, and you look so good.” Bokuto was babbling now, muttering nonsensical words as he gripped Akaashi’s waist and pulled him closer. They moved together, they hips moving in tandem and hard cocks pressing up against each other. The friction was brilliant, and all too rapidly Akaashi was heading for his climax. 

He pried Bokuto’s hands off his hips – oh god he hoped there would be bruises later – and pushed them back onto the pillow next to his head. Akaashi’s face was inches away from Bokuto’s and he could see every speck of gold in his brilliant eyes. He moved closer until their lips were practically touching.

“I need you to fuck me now.” He whispered, revelling in the way that Bokuto’s breath immediately sped up. 

“Yep. I’m ready. At your service!” before he could continue to ramble Akaashi closed the gap and kissed Bokuto deeply. 

He then released his boyfriend’s wrists and leant over to the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube and condoms that he’d recently purchased. Although he’d been acting confident for Bokuto Akaashi could now feel his face heating up and he could only hope that his blush wouldn’t be too embarrassing. It’s not that he was nervous exactly… more like apprehensive. What if he wasn’t any good? What if Bokuto didn’t enjoy himself?

Before anymore doubts could find their way into his head Bokuto distracted him by squeezing his thighs, dragging him back into the present moment.

“You’re ready as well Akaashi? We don’t have to do it if you’re unsure you know?” Bokuto asked, his eyes wide as usual with an innocent face that didn’t match the situation. All at once his worries disappeared. He chuckled and kissed Bokuto once again.

“There’s nothing I want more.” he assured him.

Grinning, Bokuto picked wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and easily flipped them once again. Before he knew it Akaashi found himself flat on his back with his legs spread and his boyfriend enthusiastically trying to rid him of the underwear he was wearing. 

Soon enough they were both rid of their last pieces of clothing and naked in front of each for the first time. Bokuto’s cock was hanging heavy and dripping between his legs, subconsciously Akaashi licked his lips thinking of his fantasy from the other day. Bokuto poured the lube over his fingers and spread it around, warming it up. He pressed his finger tentatively against Akaashi’s hole, and once he nodded at Bokuto he pushed it in.

It was a strange sensation; it didn’t hurt per say, it was just … odd. Bokuto leant down and began to kiss his way down the juncture of Akaashi’s neck; the heat beneath his skin distracted him from the growing discomfort. He bit down hard when he pushed the second finger in, and Akaashi moaned loudly when the dual feelings of pleasure and pain assaulted his body. 

“Bokuto, ah – please.” 

“What do you want Akaashi? Tell me.” 

“More, please Bokuto”

Taking his pleas on board Bokuto continued to bite and kiss at his neck whilst he stretched his hole. The feeling of Bokuto’s fingers was rapidly becoming more and more enjoyable, it no longer burned and he ached for something more. 

And then it happened. Bokuto twisted his fingers and they brushed up against something inside of him that made him cry out loud. Immediately he threw his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the embarrassing noises he was making. 

“Mm please don’t Akaashi, don’t hide from me.” Bokuto murmured, still kissing his neck. Akaashi could feel him smirk against his skin, Bokuto had found the spot that would make Akaashi weak and he knew his boyfriend would take full advantage of it. 

Bokuto was relentless; one hand was firmly stoking his cock whilst the other was fingering him and pressuring his prostate. Akaashi was in heaven and hell, Bokuto was causing so much pleasure it was inescapable.

“Please Bokuto, please. I’m ready.” Akaashi sobbed, clutched desperately at Bokuto’s biceps. 

“I’ll take care of you, just relax.”

Bokuto reached for a condom, and after a bit of fumbling his inexperienced hands managed to get it on correctly. He looked at Akaashi again, for a long moment, and once he was satisfied they were both ready he started to press slowly against Akaashi’s entrance. 

Bokuto kissed him deeply, trying to stop him focusing on the pain of his entrance, and it mostly worked. Soon enough he was all the way in, and Bokuto groaned against his skin. Akaashi was uncomfortable but the weight of Bokuto on top of him and the feeling of his lips on his neck were helping a lot. 

At last the pain of the stretch faded away and he was left aching for something more.

“Move Bokuto, I’m ready.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, pulling him in close. 

They started out slow, Bokuto pushed forward with slow, deep thrusts. He moved tentatively, as Akaashi was still adjusting. He couldn’t believe that it actually happening, Bokuto was inside of him, pressed so close he couldn’t believe they could ever be separated again. He burned inside, it was like molten at is core, spreading slowly and steadily. His desire was setting him alight and he needed some kind of release before he exploded.

Bokuto seemed to sense that Akaashi needed something more so he ceased he slow thrusts and immediately picked up his pace. He pushed up Akaashi’s legs and hooked them over his shoulder, they both groaned simultaneously at the new deepness of this position.

“Bokuto, please, harder.”

“So bossy…” he murmured in response. 

Everything was a blur after that, Bokuto began thrusting forward with all of his strength all the while playing with Akaashi’s cock, making sure to keep up his teasing. Akaashi’s mind was blinded by pleasure, as he was being assaulted by sensations in all different directions. Bokuto used one hand to stroke his stocking clad legs, the other to tease his cock, and the movements of his hips never faltered.

Bokuto was unusually quiet compared to his usual self, but still the sound of his soft pants and occasional grunts filled the air and made Akaashi yearn for more.

“A-kaa-shi.” Bokuto cried out with one particularly hard thrust, Akaashi could tell that they were both reaching their peak. 

Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him, even though he felt like he was being bent in half the feeling of Bokuto inside of him was so blissful and right, and he was going so deep and hitting him in all the right places. They kissed deeply as they chased their mutual climaxes. Akaashi came first, breaking the kiss only to cry out his boyfriend’s name. He had never felt a pleasure like this before, his whole body felt electrified. As his body tensed he could feel Bokuto’s rhythm stutter, and with one long deep thrust he stilled as he moaned loudly against Akaashi’s skin, finally reaching his ultimate pleasure.

They both lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily and taking in the aftershocks of their orgasms. Akaashi felt dazed and blissful, unsure of what was going on around him, only knowing that he could feel the weight of his boyfriend on top of him and that he felt content.

The peace didn’t last too long.

“Oh man Akaashi that was so good, oh god. You were amazing. Was it good for you too? Can we do it again soon?” Bokuto asked earnestly, and with far too much energy in Akaashi’s opinion. 

“Let’s have a nap first, then we’ll see.”

“So, um, Akaashi, you know that underwear … stuff… you’re wearing? Um, is that just a one time thing?”

Akaashi resisted the urge to laugh at Bokuto’s behaviour, he was still shy but it was obviously that Akaashi had created a monster and he wasn’t going to be getting much rest in the near future.

“We’ll see. If you’re good.”

Bokuto pouted at him. “A-kaa-shi. You said you got them for me, why I can’t I enjoy them? Where did you get the idea anyway?”

“You have Kuroo to thank for that.”

“Wait what?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a bit worried about writing this because I've had so much uni work lately, which involves lots of essays and also a creative writing piece, so its been weird going back to this style after writing so much academic style (and on 1800s style.... don't ask).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoy. And hit me up on twitter if you wanna cry about how Bokuto says Akaashi's name in the anime.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.betanoiz.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/drh0rrible)


End file.
